


SHIELD: Some Hot Individuals to Entertain Loki Daily

by beren



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think it’s time we re-badged SHIELD for when our overlord takes over. ;P Yes, it's very silly, but I couldn't help myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHIELD: Some Hot Individuals to Entertain Loki Daily

**Title:** SHIELD: Some Hot Individuals to Entertain Loki Daily  
 **Artist:** [](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**beren_writes**](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/) /[](http://beren-writes.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **beren_writes**](http://beren-writes.dreamwidth.org/) (Tasha)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Author's Notes:** I think it’s time we re-badged SHIELD for when our overlord takes over. ;P Yes, it's very silly, but I couldn't help myself.  
 **Medium/method:** Photoshop  
 **Teaser:**  


This entry was originally posted at <http://beren-writes.dreamwidth.org/194674.html>.


End file.
